Generation Next
by UnderSlytherin
Summary: Picks up where Nineteen Years Later left off. Follows the story of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and many more! Please read and review!...CHAPTER THREE IS UP... finally
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Woo! First HP Fanfic!!! ZWAAA! I'm excited! Please read and review. I intend this to be like the HP series: it'll have chapters, and seven different 'volumes' so to speak. But no where near as long. As in, like, five to ten chapters (depending on popularity). Lemme know what you think.

The title of this is "Generation Next" and, as you may already know, this picks up where "Nineteen years later" left off. Weee! Lemme know if I made any mistakes.

_**Generation Next**_

_**Chapter One**_

Albus Severus Potter continued waving to his parents long after the scarlet train had whisked them from view.

"Come on Al." Albus turned to face his cousin Rose Weasley. She twisted her hair around her finger nervously. "There won't be any good seats left if we keep standing here." Albus noticed that the crowd in the train's corridors was beginning to thin out as more students clamored for their seats. Albus followed rose past many already full compartments. He paused, recognizing the face of his older brother James, however he understood the quick look his brother shot him; he'd have to find seating with someone else.

After a few more minutes, they finally found an empty compartment. Well, near empty.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked Rose. A boy, probably entering his first year too, looked up from his book.

"Well, there's certainly room enough for more," he said, smiling pleasantly. His voice was surprisingly warm and soft; Albus was reminded momentarily of when his mother would speak softly to him during a late night thunderstorm. He patted the seat next to him and a small cat leapt from the seat across from him and curled up beside him. Albus and Rose sat down across from each other as the boy went back to his book, seemingly uninterested in his new companions, his hand absentmindedly stroking the cat.

The trip to Hogwarts went surprisingly fast. Rose and Albus talked nearly nonstop, regarding everything from Quidditch to the recent events regarding Victoire and Teddy. They attempted to converse with the boy, who merely smiled sweetly and returned to his book. Albus was reminded strongly of his Aunt Hermione, who almost always had her nose in a book.

There was a knock at the compartment door. James Potter stepped in, followed by one of his friends. Albus and his brother looked remarkably like their father. Except, unlike James, Albus had green eyes and didn't need glasses.

"All right, Albus?" Albus nodded. "Getting nervous? Which House do you think you'll get? Most likely Gryffindor." The boy in the corner shifted uncomfortably. Albus noticed his forehead was slightly pink. "Got a problem with Gryffindor?" The boy lowered his book and hesitantly looked up at James.

"No. Not really…"

"Which House do you want to be in?" James didn't bother to disguise the slight mockery in his voice.

"Well…It really doesn't matter to me. But I suppose if I were given the choice, Slytherin."

The word was hardly out of his mouth before James let out a demeaning laugh.

"_Slytherin?_ There isn't a single person in Slytherin that's worth anything!" the boy's face reddened. "They ought to chuck the whole lot of them out! Slimy, good-for-nothing, worthless, rubbish-"

"James." Rose said, in a voice quite like the one her mother used when her father was misbehaving. She glanced at the boy, whose face was almost as red as her father's ears would turn, then to James, who gave her a smug sneer before leaving. Albus looked apologetically at the boy, who merely shrugged and went back to his book, and remained so until the end of their trip.

"There's the castle, I suppose we should be changing into our robes now." Rose said quite suddenly. Albus' heart began to quicken as he caught his first glimpse of the Hogwarts castle. There was a bustle as students began to change into their robes, the older students hailing their friends. The train came to a full stop and the student began to file out.

"Firs' years!" Albus recognized the voice of his father's friend Hagrid. Many first years cowered slightly at his height, however Rose and Albus were quite used to their half-giant friend. As was the tradition, they climbed into the boats and rode across the lake to the towering castle. Upon arriving, Hagrid left them in the care of Professor Minerva McGonagall. She led them through two towering doors and into a high-ceilinged room. At first glance, Albus had thought there was no ceiling, but after a closer glance, he saw that the ceiling seemed to reflect the sky outside.

"-bewitched to look that way." He hadn't realized Rose was speaking in a hushed whisper to him. "I read that in Hogwarts, A History."

They were standing in a line now, and Professor McGonagall was reading from a list.

"Aerons, Patricia." Albus watched as Patricia Aerons walked up to Professor McGonagall. He watched as she sat down on a stool while an old, large hat was place on her head. There was a moment's silence before-

"RAVENCLAW!"

An eruption of cheers came from the far table as Patricia joined her new fellow Ravenclaws. Albus let out a sigh of relief; his brother had said that they determined which house you were in by testing you against many obstacles, from Trolls to Boggarts…

"Which House do you hope to be in?"

The voice was soft, and quite unexpected. Albus turned to find the boy that had shared compartments with him and Rose.

"Well, everyone in my family was in Gryffindor, so that's probably where I will end up." The boy nodded, but didn't speak on that subject anymore. Instead he talked, seemingly more to himself than to Albus, about everything from the weather to the number of times he's read through their schoolbooks. Albus wondered if this boy grew chattier the more nervous he was, or if he simply didn't feel like talking on the train. Surprisingly, he was quite charming to talk to. The conversation had moved from being seemingly one-sided to a rather exciting discussion about Quidditch.

"My father said that first years aren't allowed to be on the House teams. However they did make an exception a long time ago."

"MacNair, Rufus."

Albus hadn't realized how fast they were going through the other new students. However, the knot in his stomach tightened as he realized that P came right after M…

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Albus remembered his father and Uncle Ron mentioning that name. Uncle Ron had said something to Rose about not being friends. He turned to the boy to warn him about what his Uncle had said, but to his surprise, the boy was gone. Albus looked up to the Sorting Hat; he hardly had time to see the boy, Scorpius, sorted before the hat bellowed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus felt his heart sink. He'd hoped that he'd actually made a friend before the term even started…

He saw James and a few of his friends jeer as Scorpius walked by to the green and silver clad table, but he seemed to not notice. Or simply ignored them.

"Potter, Albus"

Albus felt his stomach flip flop before he felt Rose give a slight push behind him. He stepped forward and stumbled onto the stool.

"_Ah, another Potter, eh?"_

Albus was startled; he hadn't expected the Hat to talk. He was quite sure none of the other students could hear, as the voice seemed to come out of his own mind.

"_Four Potters-"_

_"Four?" _he thought.

_"Yes, James Potter, Harry Potter, James II Potter, and now you. Obviously Ravenclaw is out…"_ Albus felt his face flush, thankful that the Hat covered most of his face.

_"Decisions decisions…I always felt your family would do good in Slytherin…"_

_"Just put me in the right place."_

_"You're not going to beg to be in Gryffindor? But the other three Potters did…"_

_"Just put me in the right place."_

_"As you wish."_

Suddenly, in a voice much louder than what was in his head, Albus heard the Hat shout out:

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! 9 reviews! That's sort of exciting! I'm sure as more chapters come out, the numbers will climb... Thank you all so very much!

Few things before carrying on:

Chrys-Moony-Marauder: I figured that there were more than four Potters, however I couldn't get a sentance to flow just right, so I just went with four... Thanks for mentioning it though!

Everyone be sure to check out thjersyjnkx33's fanfic that she asked me to read, "Daughter of a Murderer."

Surprisingly, people think I should write more than ten chapters a year (Hogwarts school year, I mean). Perhaps.

Anyway, without further ado, here it is: Generation Next Chapter two

**_Generation Next_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Albus felt the Hat being lifted from his head as the Great Hall came into view. Unlike the previous students, Albus was not greeted with clapping. In fact, no one seemed to be even breathing. Then someone broke the spell.

"Albus _Potter!_?"

"You're joking!" Albus had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

"There's been a mistake! Let him do it again!"

"Just go Potter. It's going to be all right." Professor McGonagall gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder before he stumbled his way to the table of students with whom he would spend the following seven years…

He noticed the boy, Scorpius, watching him closely. As he approached the table, he realized he didn't know anyone at the Slytherin table, neither did he feel particularly welcome among them.

"Purts, Michael."

Albus was only vaguely aware that the Shorting was still going on behind him. He felt the cold stares of his fellow Slytherins. Then, quite to his surprise, he saw Scorpius scoot over and gave him a look that was more than Albus needed to feel welcome enough to sit beside the young Malfoy boy.

Albus looked through the crowd. At last he found his brother James at the Gryffindor table. James looked at him, then shook his head. Albus had never seen his brother look at him with such a look of disgust.

"Weasley, Rose." Albus looked up. At first he hoped she would be joining him at their table. Then he remembered _which_ table he was at. He didn't know whether to wish this on Rose, or hope that she would be happy in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus clapped, but stopped quickly; many of the students at his table were casting him dark looks.

"Anyway, as I was saying, first years can't be on Quidditch, but they can try out once the get to second-"

"Malfoy?" Scorpius stopped talking. Albus wasn't quite sure what to make of his current situation, but he was quite sure his father wouldn't want him friends with a Malfoy. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Malfoy?"

Scorpius shifted uneasily (Albus could tell he was a kid of little to no self-confidence). "I didn't think that mattered…" his voice grew smaller, and quite possibly even softer, his face turning pink again.

"Didn't matter? _Didn't matter!?_ Of course it matters! My Uncle was saying that me and Rose shouldn't be friends with a _Malfoy_!"

"What's wrong with a Malfoy?"

Albus thought for a second. What had his Uncle said about the Malfoys? He was spared having to answer; with a final cry of "HUFFLEPUFF!" and a girl, Annelise Yaten, hurried off to applause from a yellow and black table. The new headmaster stood up and began to address the school. It was a seemingly long-winded speech. Albus grew quite aware of just how hungry he was. He wasn't too surprised to see the platters and pitchers fill themselves magically; his father and brother had told him about it. Almost any food you could think of.

Albus ate until he felt his stomach would burst. A few times, he noticed Scorpius give him quick glances, but he didn't respond; his Uncle said he should not be friends with a Malfoy.

Eventually the feast ended, and with a final, equally long speech, the students were dismissed. Albus followed the Slytherin prefects to the Slytherin common room. His father had told him that he'd been in there once, a long time ago, to investigate some strange attacks. Who was it that he and his friends suspected…?

The common room seemed just as cold and uncomfortable as his father had described it. Albus climbed up the stairs, reading the names on the dormitories. At last he found his. Unfortunately, he shared it with three other boys: Sean McLain, Mika Marty, and Scorpius Malfoy.

The dormitory was remarkably different from the common room. His four-poster bed, draped in colors of green and silver, were possibly the softest, most comfortable bed he'd ever sat on. Instead of the cold stone floors, the floor had a warm green carpet. Albus sat down and admired the view out his window, until he heard a voice from his door.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Potter_?" Albus turned to see two other boys he assumed were his roommates. One was tall, with dark brown hair, the other shorter with black hair, but certainly more muscular.

"This is my room too…"

"I know _that_. I mean, why are _you_ in _Slytherin_?" said the brown haired boy.

"Your dad was that one who destroyed the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had it right. We should have stomped out the Mudbloods and Muggles."

"Then we wouldn't have people like that _Rose Weasley._ Her mother's a mudblood…"

Albus felt his face flush with fury. His father told him all about the type of people who thought they were better than others, just because they were _pureblood_.

"It's a pity the Dark Lord never got a chance to get at Weasley's mother-"

"Shut up" Albus said in a small voice; these boys looked like they were quite capable of smearing his face on the walls…

"Why _are_ you in Slytherin then, Potter? Undercover? Gonna pose as a Slytherin and find someone to proclaim the next Dark Lord and do 'em in like your dad?"

Albus stood up now. The boys laughed cruelly.

"Your father must be _so proud_-"

"Why don't you leave him alone, Marty?"

The brown haired boy, Mika Marty, frowned in the direction of the bed closest to Albus'. Albus was surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy; he hadn't noticed him when he first entered.

"You're not one to talk, Malfoy. What about _your _parents? And your grandparents for that matter. They turned on the Dark Lord. Remember your grandmother? She _lied_ to the Dark Lord. You could almost say _she_ caused his downfall, letting that Potter live-"

There was a flash, and blood spurted from Marty's nose; it gushed downward, filling his mouth, soaking the front of his shirt, and eventually spilling onto the floor. Albus turned to Scorpius. His face was flushed pink, yet seemed somewhat determined. He had his wand out.

Marty attempted to speak, but it came out as a disgusting gurgle. Giving Scorpius a fierce glare, he turned on his heel and raced out of the room, the other boy, McLain, following closely.

Albus turned to Scorpius.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I just thought it would've been nice if his nose got smashed. I guess I shouldn't have gotten my wand out either. Not like that would have helped. I don't know much magic anyway." Scorpius' face turned a little redder before stowing his wand back in his trunk. Before Albus could even say anything, Scorpius had shut the drapes around his bed.

Albus wished he hadn't said anything to offend him earlier. However, Albus thought as he climbed into his own bed, there was still plenty of time to get over that.

'I'm sure we'll be friends,' he thought, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wee! So yeah, please read and review! And sorry, for those of you who got offended by the use of the "h" word (don't know how young you are...). I'm going to try and not use too strong of curse words. At least nothing heavier than JK used...

And, as it's 1:30 am and I have a meeting tomorrow morning...

G'night all!


	3. Chapter 3

My New Year's Resolution: FIND TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS!!

I feel so bad because I've been so busy with school and all. This time I'm going to _make_ time to write! I'm really sorry for not posting, and thanks for the hits and reviews! I promise I'll post more, and thanks for being patient! Here it is, the long awaited and long overdue Chapter 3!

**_Generation Next_**

**_Chapter Three_**

The next morning, Albus felt slightly disappointed to find Scorpius had already dressed and gone down for breakfast. As fast as he could, and quietly enough to not wake his other two roommates, Albus dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. He passed few students, and assumed most didn't wake this early. He glanced at his watch. It was only seven, and their first class was at 9:30.

He walked through the doors to the Great Hall and looked towards the Gryffindor table. He felt strangely relieved to not see his brother there yet. He wasn't sure why he was so relieved. He then looked towards the Slytherin table. He saw Scorpius sitting by himself farther down the table from the other Slytherins who were early risers as well. Gathering up courage, he made his way slowly towards the young Malfoy boy.

'_Hey, thanks for last night… Hi, I think we got off to a rough start… Is that true about your grandma…_' No matter how many times he ran it through his mind, Albus just couldn't think of a good way to start a conversation. By the time he'd actually reached Scorpius, whatever courage he'd gathered up was lost. So he simply sat down across from him. Scorpius seemed to take no notice, completely engrossed in the same book he was reading on the train. There was a moment's silence. Albus would have guessed that Scorpius didn't even know he was sitting there, except he noticed his ears were becoming slightly pinker with each passing second. Finally, after almost an hour, with the Great Hall quite full and noisy, Scorpius looked up from his book.

"Did you want something?"

"No, not really. Just thought I'd sit here."

Scorpius' eyebrows narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anymore on the matter. Suddenly a great whoosh filled the room as over a hundred owls flew into the Hall. A large eagle owl landed beside Scorpius, as well as a smaller tawny owl. The eagle owl snapped his beak ferociously at the poor tawny owl, clearly wanting to be the first to deliver his mail. However, with a slight scowl and scolding, Scorpius took the tawny owl's mail first.

"It's the Daily Prophet," he said, after both owls had left. He gave a small, light laugh and passed it to Albus.

Albus looked on the front page. A little farther down, but still on the front, was a picture of the Sorting. More particularly, a picture of _him_ being sorted. Above it, in big bold letters:

**YOUNGEST POTTER BOY IN SLYTHERIN!**

"How'd they get the picture? How did they know!?" a sudden image flashed in his mind: his parents waking to the morning's Daily Prophet…

"Look at the author." Albus glanced beneath the headline. _Rita Skeeter. _"Her daughter is a third year now. The Daily Prophet keeps up quite well with the school news."

Albus looked back down at the paper. He scanned most of the article. He gasped, reading a line out loud.

"'We've never felt more ashamed' say Potter's parents. His mother is weeping uncontrollably, and his father seems beside himself with rage'!" Albus looked up to Scorpius.

"I doubt that's true. More than half of her stuff is made up anyway. I'm sure your parents will be proud of you regardless of which house you're in." Scorpius blushed suddenly then went back to reading his letter. Albus could tell that Scorpius was clearly not comfortable with casual conversation. Albus looked back at the article, then decided it wasn't worth his time. Scorpius folded his letter and stood up.

"I think I'll go to the library," he said. Albus smiled.

"That doesn't sound like to bad an idea. Me too." He stood up and walked towards the doors with Scorpius. They were barely half the way down the hall when a rather loud group approached them. Albus felt his stomach sink.

"James, isn't that your brother?" James looked over to Albus and Scorpius. "He's Slytherin, right? Ha ha. That sucks. _And_ he's with a Malfoy too. Ten points, huh?" James glared at Albus, as if this misery was his fault. Albus quickly averted his eyes and continued walking. There was a loud clatter, and Albus saw countless quills, pieces of parchment, a few books, and the _Daily Prophet_ dance through the air. He turned to find Scorpius sprawled on the floor. James and his friends laughed, and Albus didn't even need to ask what had happened.

"S-sorry" Scorpius stuttered, collecting his belongings. "I-I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"Yeah, that's right Malfoy. Better watch out next time, or I'll smash your pointy face in!"

Albus was shocked to hear his own brother speak with such nastiness.

"Yes-Yes I'm sorry!" Scorpius' face burned a deep scarlet, one that would match Uncle Ron's ears, and he picked up the rest of his ink-stained parchment. He stood up and continued towards the library, as if nothing had happened. Albus shot a dark look at James then turned to follow Scorpius. Just as he turned, he was met by a busy blur of red-brown hair.

"Rose!"

"Albus! I read the article! That's so sad that your parents want to disown you." Albus sighed. His Aunt Hermione tried to talk sense into her, but Rose simply hung off of every last syrupy word that Skeeter wrote.

"Rose, you know none of that is true-"

"You really shouldn't hang out with that Malfoy boy," She continued. Either she was oblivious to Scorpius standing right behind her, or she knew and simply wanted to further stress how Albus shouldn't hang out with that Malfoy boy.

"I'm sure I can pick my friends on my own Rose. And you don't have to be so rude," he added in an undertone "He _can_ hear you."

Rose frowned slightly, but continued on her way. Albus followed Scorpius to the library, where they stayed for an hour before class started. Scorpius didn't mention any of the events from earlier, but merely leafed through a few books. Albus picked up the schools' copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and read the first page.

"I already read that book." Scorpius said, glancing over Albus' shoulder. "I've read most of our books already."

"Then you'll definitely have to sit by me in Potions!" Albus said with a smile. Scorpius looked at him with a hint of a smile, then turned away quickly.

"Potions is in the dungeons, so we'd better hurry if we don't want to be late," he said, collecting his books. Albus followed him through the school to the dungeons to attend the first class of his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

A.N.- I've been debating for a while, and I don't think I'm going to describe their first day. Also, I need to reread book one so I can get an idea about which classes are actually taken in the first year. I know Potions is one, so I had that be first in the day. That should be okay. If not, I'll fix it later. I'm sure Slytherins have the same classes as Gryffindors, just mixed up. I know Slytherins and Gryffindors have Potions together and in HP1 it was later in the day, but I made it first period for now. 


End file.
